


Laced Up

by Squooshytaje



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squooshytaje/pseuds/Squooshytaje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gally always makes jokes about Minho wearing girl's underwear. As much as it makes Minho angry, it makes him curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laced Up

He knows that he probably shouldn’t be playing with this idea; if anyone found out, they’d tease him even more because Gally’s age old joke about him wearing women’s underwear, but he can’t say that he wasn’t as curious as he was angry about it.

He’d gone out earlier that day and had bought a pair of the offensive garments from the mall, ignoring the weird stares from the girl behind the register when she had rung him up. He was glad he had, though. Because the moment he got home, he had ran right up to his room and shut the door while stripping off all of his clothing. He slides off his briefs last before stepping into the green lace, pulling it up to rest against his skin. He breathes softly, taking a moment to get used to the odd feeling of the new underwear. It doesn’t take too long and as he’s adjusted, he moves towards the mirror that hangs off his closet door and looks at himself. It practically sends a surge of heat through his body and he curses under his breath.

That was a _lot_ hotter than it needed to be.

He turns from side to side, looking at the fabric as it moves with him. It only serves to turn him on a bit more and he can feel the beginnings of blood filling his groin. He moves away from the mirror and over towards his bed now. He climbs up onto it, laying on his back carefully. He has to adjust himself for a moment, propping up a few pillows for more comfort.

When he focuses back in on his growing issue, he slides his hand down, over the front of the panties and closes his eyes softly. He palms himself more, groaning lowly in the back of this throat as he could feel himself growing harder. Impatient as always, he slides his hand under the waistband of the lace, pulling himself free and into his hand. His strokes are slow at first, thumb rubbing against that spot that makes himself whine only a few times to get himself going.

It doesn’t take too long before he’s practically a leaking mess. All he had to do was open his eyes and see his hardness halfway out of those stupid lacy panties and precum was suddenly everywhere. He rubs the sticky beads over his head, in the slit and down the shaft, head falling back against the pillows as he lets a gruff moan escape his lips.

His free hand comes up to his own mouth, two fingers sliding inside to stifle his own noises as he continues to jerk himself off. Spit covers the fingers fully, making them wet and slick and it doesn’t take him too long to realize what he really wants to do. Something he hasn’t really explored too much in a while, but shuck it. If he was wearing these stupid panties, he might as well treat himself like a girl.

He pauses his motions on his arousal long enough to pull aside the back of the underwear, fingers teasing over his puckered hole. It makes him moan loudly, the sound breaking off half way as he bites his lip. He’s surprising himself by how good it actually feels as he pushes his first finger in. The act itself almost sends him over the edge, but he pauses and breathes steadily and soon he’s able to keep going.

His hand grips himself at the base as he curls both of his fingers inside himself, brushing over something that makes his hips jerk down and against his fingers. He’s forces to take the hand that had been going back to the tugs and strokes of his throbbing hard on to clamp over his mouth, stifling the noise he makes. He starts to push his fingers in more and against that spot, whimpering out as he feels the hot stabbing pleasure twist in his gut.

It’s then when his he hears the snicker from the other side of his room. He stop all motions, fingers leaving himself in an instant before he sits up right in a vein attempt to try and cover himself.

The snicker’s owner was none other than Gally.

"What the hell are you doing here—?!" Minho hisses out, his voice rough and husky from his session that he still would _love_ to finish.

"Your mom let me in." Gally said, arms folding across his chest. "She said you seemed sick and that I should come check on you. I can see that she wasn’t wrong."

Minho glares at him, trying his hardest to ignore the pulsating of his cock as it was pressed against his stomach due to the fabric of the panties.

"Ha, ha. You’re so funny. Get the fuck out." He snarls out, pointing towards the door. Gally doesn’t budge and it makes him practically groan in annoyance.

"I don’t think so, _Panty Boy_." The other sneers, this time coming closer to Minho. "I always thought it was just a joke, but here you are, wearing girl’s underwear and getting off in it. You’re disgusting."

Minho actually groans this time. There was something in Gally’s tone that was low and thick despite his scratchy voice and harsh words. It’s only then does he realize those green eyes aren’t even on his face anymore. He swallows thickly, trying to find the words to throw something back at him.

"Yeah? Well if I’m so disgusting, then why haven’t you gone away yet?"

Gally pauses, now with his knee on the edge of the bed. He practically is smirking now and it serves to make Minho angry and horny all at the same time.

"It’s like a train wreck, I can’t look away. Especially when you were practically fucking yourself on your fingers." Gally’s closer now, almost hovering above him practically.

Minho has to bite his lip to keep from saying something stupid or begging Gally to keep talking to him like that. The other’s eyes are on his now, hot and thick with a growing lust. He almost squirms as he can practically feel Gally’s breath against his lips and he isn’t sure when he’d gotten this close. He had been too busy staring at his eyes, noticing the changes in them.

"What’re you gonna do about it then?" He breathes out finally, amazed how steady his voice is. Gally doesn’t respond to him. Instead, he just smirks and flips him over onto his belly. He presses down against him, grinding his hips into Minho’s ass and the boy moans, head hitting down against the pillows.

There’s a pause as he can practically hear the sound of Gally’s pants unzipping and suddenly, something warm and half hard is sliding over those panties. Holy shit, Gally was hard and he was going to do the unspeakable.

Minho’s eyes snap open and he starts to speak as Gally’s pulling his hips up until he’s on his knees. “Gal— Gal, wait man I— Oh _God_!” He’s cut off as the feeling of the fabric being pushed off to the side and something wet being dragged over his fingered hole. Double holy shit, Gally was _licking_ him. Any protests from before have died away and he pushes back against the other’s mouth as his tongue plays with the ring of muscle before pushing directly in and he almost loses it there.

"Oh shit— Oh fuck— Gally! _Gally!_ Don’t stop!" He’s practically whimpering between moans, clutching a pillow to his chest and shoving his face into it to stifle himself. Gally does stop, however and it makes Minho pant and growl into his pillow, legs quivering slightly.

He pulls his face away, turning his head to the side to look at the other over his shoulder. “What the _fuck_?!” Gally just smirks something that makes the other boy want to punch him right in the face before spitting into his palm. Minho watches him use that spit to slick over the head of his dick and heat surges through him again.

It makes his head hurt to watch, but he wants — no _needs_ to. Gally’s keeping the back of the underwear pushed off to the side as he presses up against him, smacking his hole with the tip a few times. Each time it makes Minho jump and gasp slightly. Just as he’s about to yell at Gally for being an asshole, he’s feeling the burn of being entered.

A low, wrecked noise leaves him and his face pushes back into the pillow as he lets Gally fill him up slowly. He feels the boy’s breath fan over his back and the heat from his chest. Minho feels accomplished as Gally gives this low moan when he stops pushing in. The lace clad boy rolls his hips back, grinding Gally in further which makes them both moan.

He doesn’t give Minho much time to adjust before hands are gripping at his hips so hard that he was going to bruise for sure, and he’s thrusting. He wasn’t gentle with him either, and Minho has to apply whatever pressure he could down onto the bed to keep himself from being pushed forwards and further down into the mattress.

He moans loudly into the pillows, the pleasure racking his body over and over when Gally thrusts back in, the blunt head of his member grinding up against his prostate with each hard thrust. If Minho thought he was close before, he had an entirely new thing coming. Gally thrusts harder and faster, pulling Minho’s hips back against his own with dull noise due to his jeans still being on. Minho can’t stop the stream of cursing that goes into the pillow along with the constant chant of the other’s name.

When he starts to feel himself so close to spilling, he tries his hardest to gasp out that he was close, but nothing comprehensible could come out. Before he knows it, his body goes rigid with a loud shout of “Gal-lllly! Cumming!” leaving his lips as he hits his peak. He shoots down onto the bed, not even having to have been touched to reach this intensity of his orgasm.

He’s barely able to register the low grunts and groans leaving the other boy as he’s returning from the white hot pleasure until something warm is flowing down his bare back and Gally’s moaning something gruff and low. Minho can practically picture his head thrown back and his face all screwed up with the feeling.

Slowly, he works his way into a laying position as his legs start to feel like jelly, and he’s panting and shuddering a little bit. He waits for Gally to return back to a not so wrecked state as his own head begins to clear.

Sudden realization hits him now as to what they just had done.

"Holy shit," he breathes out.

"What?" comes the breathy, scratchy response.

"We just had sex— I just fucking had sex with my neighbor—"

He can practically feel the judgmental look from Gally.

"It’s not that big of a deal," the boy mutters, giving Minho’s ass a nice little slap that makes the over sensitive boy jump a bit.

"Happens all the time." He adds with a smirk, leaning over Minho to press his teeth into his shoulder, making the boy groan. He hates himself even more when he feels another surge of heat through his body.

"If I keep the panties will you do that to me again?" he asks, voice barely above a whisper. Gally just chuckles, head shifting to bite at his ear.

" _Especially_ if you keep the panties."

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably explain that this comes based off stuff that goes on all the time on my roleplay blog. A few of my writing partners joke about my muse wearing women's underwear instead of Runnie Undies and it all started with Gally and it literally does not drop. Ever.


End file.
